China (In the Long Run)
The People's Republic of China is a nation within East Asia. History Jinping Era (2013-2033) After ascending to the presidency of China, as its 7th President, in 2013, Jinping would quickly consolidate power and was able to end the term limits on the Chinese presidency. Under his presidency, China made the transition to a fascist nation. He was able to quickly consolidate power, remove competitors, and end term limits on the Chinese Presidency. China also became increasingly authoritarian, resulting in more human rights crackdowns (including journalism) and more surveillance, due to the creation of its own internet, or "Sinonet," and the Social Credit System. Beginning in July 2019, the special administrative region of Hong Kong underwent chaos, as a result of protests over governmental injustice and worries about civil rights which were met with police brutality. Jinping also offset China's revival of its tradition culture, long oppressed since the days of Mao. He would introduce core Chinese ideologies including the Chinese Dream and Xi Jinping Thought. Under Jinping, China committed genocide of the Uyghurs, and by the time it had ended, in 2026. Over half the Uyghur population in China would be dead. The remaining Uyghurs were either "re-educated," fled the country, gone into hiding, or captured by the government for experimentation. Out of the 11 million Uyghurs living in Xinjiang in 2015, only 5.4 million were alive in 2025, and only 1.6 million were still living in Xinjiang. Most of the Uyghurs still living in Xinjiang were forced to move to a shrunken Uyghur Autonomous Province (with the borders of the Second East Turkestan Republic), while the rest of Xinjiang was renamed to Xiyu, demoted to a regular province, and repopulated with Han Chinese. The traces of the Uyghur in Xiyu would become all but prevalent. This genocide would become known as Qirghinchilia, Uyghur for genocide. China became more assertive in world politics, spreading its influence and going head to head with many nations. United States-Chinese relations would see new lows under Presidents Donald Trump and Elizabeth Warren. Eventually leading to the disentanglement of the economies from one another and by 2026, a new cold war. Zhouyan Fang (2033-2058) After 20 years in power, an 80 year old Xi Jinping would step down, with the Chinese legislature appointing the 53 year old Zhouyan Fang as a replacement for both General Secretary and President. Zhouyan would become the People Republic's first female leader and first one from Shanghai. Even in the 2030s, China was still feeling the consequences of the one child policy, with 32 million more men than women, demographics and thus the workforce were obviously going to take a hit sooner or later. This worried many Chinese officials, including President Fang. Resulting from recent medical advances (and from tests on the Uyghurs) however, she had found a solution. Starting in 2035 (based off of the 2030 census statistics), China would give out a mandatory masculinity test for all boys once they reached 10 years of age. Those below what China considered "normal" would be required to become women, with state-sponsored procedures. While very effective for fixing said demographic problem, it became a harsh center of criticism for China, with over 100 nations denouncing it (for good reason), and was yet another human rights abuse committed by China in recent times. Foreign reports show that a decade after the first year of testing, many of those who passed has developed PTSD and anxiety from the intense pressure and those who didn't had developed depression. Fang would introduce less repressive policies on minorities, and would stop the government from attempting to convert them to Han culture. With this came an autonomous province for each minority that didn't have one, based on where the majority lived. However, these provinces became the only place they could live with all members being forced to live there, and all Han being sent out to live in the homes of the minorities displaced. Category:China Category:Nations Category:In the Long Run